<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BODYGUARD by YourDarkStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611458">BODYGUARD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDarkStar/pseuds/YourDarkStar'>YourDarkStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Genesis Rhapsodos, Alpha Rufus Shinra, Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard, Cloud wears a dress to sneak into a masquerade ball, Consensual Sex, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Demon Sex, Demons, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Historical drama, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intersex, Knotting, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Power Bottom Cloud Strife, Scenting, Sefikura, Semi-Public Sex, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) Needs A Hug, Size Difference, Touch-Starved, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wutai War, Yaoi, wing - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDarkStar/pseuds/YourDarkStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.<br/>Cloud bit off more than he could chew when he infiltrated a masquerade ball and threw all his plans overboard to spend the night with a powerful Alpha demon.</p><p>Or:<br/>The year is 1910.<br/>And the beast Cloud fell in love with turns out to be his future spouse's bodyguard.<br/><br/>——<br/>Non-Traditional A/B/O</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angeal Hewley &amp; Genesis Rhapsodos &amp; Sephiroth &amp; Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Masquerade Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>As some of you may already know (I mentioned it in my other long fic), I have been toying with this idea lately. And it quickly grew into its own thing. I am really excited to bring you this since it has a different tone from my other project and I am quite curious to see if it will find some excited readers! &lt;3</p><p>I actually wanted to say a lot more but my brain is suddenly empty.<br/>I can only think of this at the moment: Please feel encouraged to talk to me. I reply to each comment and I am always grateful to receive feedback! :3<br/>(Even more so since I am not a native speaker. XD)</p><p>PS: I gotta mention Poetic Armageddon here since they threw the arranged marriage thing as a prompt at me, and it kinda all spiraled "downwards" from there.</p><p>Also, unlike my other stories, this one will feature smut way before chapter 5. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>1 Masquerade Ball</h2><p> </p><p>It was the last day of Cloud’s heat.</p><p>It was the last day of his heat and he was at a Masquerade ball, </p><p>filled to the brim with human Alphas. </p><p> </p><p>It had been Cloud’s idea.</p><p>The resistance needed to infiltrate this place - and they needed a distraction. So he had offered to use what the last day of his heat would do to his body to help them achieve just that. Nobody would pay attention to what was happening in the back of the building when all their Alpha were busy finding the origin of the sweet scent that had just entered the perimeter.  </p><p> </p><p>In the beginning, Tifa and Aerith had taken him into their middle. To distract from what he was. All three of them wore ball gowns.</p><p>Blue and rose red for the girls, and then a black dress with golden embroidery for Cloud. The venetian mask he wore with it, too was black with golden applications and had two little black horns fitted to it. So he could pretend that he was at least going with somewhat of a theme. </p><p> </p><p>The dress was borrowed and fit a bit too tight especially around the waist. The girls had told him that corsets were actually quite comfy as long as they were tailored to the wearer’s body. Cloud could only dream of such a luxury tonight. He was glad that he fit at all. Then again he would only have to endure this torture for a few hours. He had been through worse.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that he was turning enough heads already. That was good, since Cloud had a goal of his own. While the girls were infiltrating the back area of the mansion to look for ShinRa’s military plans concerning their area, Cloud would be on the lookout for no one else than Rufus ShinRa himself. He was the son of the emperor and the man Cloud was supposed to marry. </p><p> </p><p>Since Cloud had been little, he had been told that he was special. That he was one of the last of a long line of Cetra. Holy people prone to magic. Rare and precious through and through.</p><p>This status had granted him a lot of advantages within his own society. He had been living his best life until the war with ShinRa broke out and enemy troops were closing in on them day and night.</p><p> </p><p>He had spent the past weeks with the resistance. Fighting ShinRa’s armies from the shadows. They manipulated supply lines, crippled their troops. His magic abilities had been a great aid in this endeavour.</p><p> </p><p>And now, like a finger’s snap, the war could suddenly be over if only Cloud was willing to marry the emperor’s son. He’d been outraged at first. Said he’d rather die. A proud son of Wutai would never lay with a ShinRa. He could not fathom it. </p><p> </p><p>But seeing his mother cry pained Cloud to no end. Her tears - a mirror of the suffering that the wutaian people went through. A suffering that Cloud had the power to end if he just said yes to one man. One man for the fate of many. Cloud had declared that he needed some time to think it over. He was given three days.</p><p> </p><p>And now he had to figure out what kind of a man Rufus ShinRa was. If he was anything like his father, or if he would be of a different kind. It was the perfect, yet his only chance.</p><p> </p><p>He did not know much about Rufus other than that he was Alpha and that he had fair hair. That already shrunk the amount of possibilities. Anyone who wasn’t Alpha wouldn’t be sensitive to Cloud’s scent. So all he had to do was look for the right cues. A man with fair hair who looked regal and would most certainly have his subordinates around him.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to be an easy enough task and it would be a bonus if Cloud could manage to spend some time alone with the man to... talk? To find out more about what kind of a man he was. The notion being, that a man of a good character would be someone befitting a real alliance. An alliance that would allow them to truly work together, to change things, and not just being wed as a political statement.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud allowed himself to touch his inner self, that part of him that ran hot on primal instincts when he was in heat. He closed his eyes for a moment and waited as his heat driven instinct uncovered scent after scent. Showing him each Alpha nearby as it clawed at their scent eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>He had not expected to pick up so many different ones here. And he had to make himself known to each one of them. The thought alone sent a nervous shiver down his spine. Humans didn’t respond as strongly to his scent as they would with others of their kind. At least that was what he had been told by previous partners. So he should be safe even if he called so openly.</p><p> </p><p>He had to find Rufus after all and it would be the easiest way to just make the man scent him and have him come to him. So he heeded while he made his way through the mansion. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud saw his efforts take fruition quickly. The first candidates were soon making their advances on him. Men and women alike. Eager to court a pretty Omega. None of them matched Rufus’ description, though. So he brushed them all off. "Not interested."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud kept strolling the premise, wondering just how many Alpha could be around at an event like that and hoping that he would soon find his target. ShinRa military quite certainly was packed with Alpha to the brim. The thought of it made him shiver. Not because of his heat but because he knew how much carnage ShinRa’s military had already brought to his country. And none of the Alphas he had espied so far had fit Rufus’s description. He saw some that he found quite inviting, but forced himself to not stray from his objective. It went on like this for a while and Cloud was already proud of how well he had himself under control. </p><p> </p><p>But then he was hit with something different. It was the most divine scent he had ever encountered. Clear and shining in its aura. Eagerly calling back to him. Wanting to meet, have him closer. His heat burned with delight, clawed at it ecstatically with the most possessive nature Cloud had ever felt strike him. His nature seemed to say ‘Mine!’ even before he had laid eyes on this scent’s owner. </p><p> </p><p>He had to find that Alpha. And then pray to Gaia that they were the one who he was looking for. If they weren’t, Cloud didn’t know what he would do. With a scent so overpowering appealing to him, drawing him in with such a pull...</p><p> </p><p>Cloud turned his head a couple of times, raising his chin, focusing. He was picking up a general direction. Then a movement in the corner of his eye settled his search. Long silver-hair disappearing behind a corner... </p><p>Like a bloodhound, Cloud picked up the trail. It unfolded itself like a silver ribbon. Stronger than any of the other scents around him. They did not matter anymore anyways.</p><p> </p><p>When he rounded the next corner, Cloud picked up a second trail. It was almost equally as strong as the first, and no less pleasant. Both were moving into the same direction. Two choices then. Cloud again willed one of them to be Rufus as he followed the trail, turning quite a couple of heads as he went on on his pursuit.</p><p> </p><p>The closer he got, the sweeter and more inviting the scent became. His heat danced in wild excitement, clawing even harder to the foreign odour. He was not getting out of this one. Unless the Alpha told him off. But by the smell of it, this seemed unlikely.</p><p>  </p><p>Cloud thought to himself that someone of a noble upbringing could perhaps emit a different scent from that of other Alpha. He wasn’t sure if that even was a thing, however. He spent his fair share of heats with other people, but they were usually wutaian.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha present at the masquerade ball were with ShinRa. All Cloud knew about Shinra society was that it operated in a societal class system. He could imagine that some of their Alpha might just emit a different scent altogether, depending on what social class they belonged to. But for the moment he lacked the information to verify his theory.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the scent until, a bit farther back, he saw two men standing together. One with red hair, one with silver....</p><p>And Cloud's eyes snapped at once to the one of the two whom the stronger scent originated from - it was the one with the fair hair. He wore an elegant black suit that was adorned with some embroidery here and there that gave off a silvery-golden shimmer, depending on how the light struck it.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud saw well shaped lips and a sharp jawline. A glimpse of green eyes then from behind the dark mask. His long hair was tied back to a low ponytail. He had a graceful stance. Held his head up in a way how Cloud had imagined someone of a noble upbringing to do it. It all fit together perfectly. He must be the one who Cloud was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>And this man was also the only Alpha in the room who regarded Cloud with a sense of distance in his expression.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud almost felt offended. He had dodged so many advances tonight just to find this one specific Alpha. And now it looked like he was about to get turned down. He could sense it in the scent that the silver-haired man emitted now. It said quite clearly: Not interested.</p><p> </p><p>Fine. Then Cloud would just try to talk to him. If only for a moment! </p><p>The blonde sent back a nonverbal message. It basically emitted: No threat! </p><p>And then bravely walked towards the two men.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud trained his eyes on the Silver, waiting for him to pick up the new message in his scent. He was not inexperienced in this. Knew how his body worked. But the closer he got, the more the two of them were making him nervous and he was working hard to shield that emotion from his scent. </p><p> </p><p>The way they stood secluded from everyone else, and how everyone in the room seemed to stand at a good distance from them, it was telling… telling that something wasn’t quite right here.</p><p> </p><p>He realized a sudden change in the bodylangue of the silver-haired one. It seemed like he had picked up the new scent. He tilted his head, eyes snapping at Cloud’s suddenly, looking right into him. There was something predatory in his gaze, it made Cloud stop involuntarily as he stared back at him. </p><p> </p><p>That was... it was odd. </p><p>It was not just in his gaze, Cloud understood now. The other man was engulfed by a predatory aura, and so was his companion. </p><p>Cloud didn’t know anymore if he should approach or leave. For the first time since he had experienced heat, he was at a loss. Did not know if he should trust his nature, or use his capability of rational thinking to fight its urges. It was quite obvious that his instinct wanted him to turn around and run. As though he was actually facing a real, dangerous predator.</p><p>A predator whom he had been staring at for a few painfully long moments.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he was now close enough for the Alpha to pick up his changing emotions in his own scent didn’t make it any better. It made it all worse, in fact. What in Gaia’s name had he been thinking? He was about to blow it without even having said a single word. Good job, Cloud! Well done!</p><p> </p><p>Another change in the Alpha’s posture tore Cloud from his thoughts. The stance and scent of the other suddenly expressed curiosity, then interest. And then there was something else thrown into the mix, it had the same undertones that Cloud had picked up earlier. That had drawn him in in the first place.</p><p>Oh... So now he was suddenly interested again? Confusing.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud felt a strong pull suddenly. Like someone had tied him to a string, and that string led him right to its owner. He was walking again, and suddenly a lot faster than before. A lot more security in each step, and the Silver shifted his body again and turned to him, fully.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud walked on confidently until he saw the red-haired one move, a distrustful expression on his face. This reminded Cloud that he was approaching someone high ranked and noble so he would of course have someone around them who would want to keep him from harm.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, Genesis." the silver-haired man said. Voice calm and deep and velvety. He regarded Cloud again, and this was when Cloud bravely took the last few steps until he stood just a few feet away from the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you lost your way?” the Alpha asked Cloud with unshielded curiosity. Only now did Cloud realize how big the man was. Cloud wore heels and the other man would still over tower him easily. He was a good amount taller than the auburn-haired man next to him, too and this one wasn’t exactly short, either. </p><p> </p><p>Nervosity hit Cloud again, despite the calming scent that was coming from the other. Say something…!</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you.” Cloud blurted out before he could even think.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>Was that mockery or surprise in the other man’s voice?</p><p> </p><p>Gaia help him, he had slitted eyes! </p><p>Cloud suddenly realized with a pang why their scents were so different. He looked over to Genesis for a split second just to confirm that the other man’s eyes were of a shining blue color - and slitted, just like the ones of his companion.</p><p>Demons.</p><p>Cloud had walked into two demons!</p><p> </p><p>He had never seen one up close before. The resistance usually did their best to stay clear of them when they went on their missions. There were stories on how demons were prone to magic and stronger and faster than an average human. And how they could use their instincts to track anyone, not just Alphas and Omegas. That shots fired from an average gun couldn’t take them down, that they used swords in battle, had horns and tails and a single wing. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud swallowed hard. He saw no horns or tails or big wings protruding from the two men in front of him. They looked human. The only thing that gave them away were their eyes and their scent. He knew that he was still staring but he had had no idea that men of such nature could look so beautiful if you put them into an environment such as the masquerade ball. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud had not expected to find them mixed up with the higher classes of ShinRa society, but then again he didn’t know enough about ShinRa’s customs to make a guess on what would allow someone to attend such an event and what wouldn’t. And if Rufus was one of them, he would quite certainly not barr selected members of his own kind from such an event, right?</p><p> </p><p>“It quite certainly is you.” Cloud heard himself say suddenly as though he was not master of his own body. His instincts, confused as they may be, still wanted the other and it was hopefully playing to his advantage, now.</p><p> </p><p>There was this hint of a triumphant smirk on the demon’s face once Cloud had blurted these words out. The Alpha cocked his head slightly and looked Cloud over. Eyes darting all over the blonde’s form before he locked eyes with him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I consider myself lucky, then.” said the demon. </p><p>He raised his arm slowly and held out a gloved hand for Cloud to take. </p><p>And Cloud wondered if he had willingly walked into the deadliest trap, delivered himself right into the predator’s arms. Then again, he was the only one who fit Rufus’ description. Meeting him for the first time with lots of people around seemed to actually be the safest option Cloud could hope for.</p><p> </p><p>Another painfully long moment passed during which the taller man just held out his hand patiently. There was nothing pressing about him. He was probably quite aware of the dangerous aura he possessed and so he gave Cloud room to move once he was ready.</p><p> </p><p><em> Here goes nothing, </em> Cloud thought. The demon’s scent was inviting enough to dull the underlying scream of terror. So he raised his arm slowly, and carefully put his hand into the other’s palm.</p><p>The smirk on the silver-haired demon’s face grew wider, and then he bowed and kissed Cloud’s hand tenderly. Soft lips, Cloud could even feel them through the fabric of his glove, lingering for just a moment too long to be appropriate.</p><p> </p><p>The demon stood tall again, gazing down at his prey, a supremely satisfied look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>And Cloud felt himself engulfed entirely by his scent. Which was when his nature took over again, driving him yet another step closer towards the other, but this time to bask fully into that which he emitted. He realized absently that the silver-haired demon was doing the same, bowing his head slightly as he was taking all of Cloud in for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>He took him in a way that made Cloud feel like he was the most precious and delicate flower the other had ever sensed in his entire life. And he communicated it entirely through his scent and body language. It was intoxicating. The way in which he made Cloud feel precious and wanted. And how they were talking suddenly. In that ever so silent way, with words that only nearby Alpha or Omega would be able to decipher. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud wondered why the Alpha had signaled no interest earlier, when he so obviously wanted him and did not hide any of that, now. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde still felt the predatory undertones in the other man, but the context was shifting. He was still the biggest most dangerous creature Cloud had ever seen, but with all that he emitted, it suddenly meant safety. Have such a man as your friend and you won’t need to fear anyone or anything anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you human…?” the demon breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud suddenly ached to get even closer. Their gazes locked suddenly. And now the other’s eyes no longer evoked fear in Cloud. He now saw their striking beauty behind the mask. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Cloud said softly and saw those shining green orbs burn with excitement. Cloud’s heat reared its ugly head and made him want to touch the other all over. </p><p> </p><p>Okay... </p><p>He had to do something about that. Or else he would lose focus entirely. Cloud frowned. Closed his eyes momentarily. He had to find something that would make body and mind equally happy. </p><p>Well, there was a safe way to get closer to each other without having things spiral out of control too quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud reached out again and found the other’s hand even with his eyes closed.</p><p>“We should dance,” he said softly.</p><p>Looked up again, then, just to feel deeply comforted by the look he was receiving. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we should.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fall Into Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Sephiroth (POV) chapter.</p><p>On how Cloud's scent dismantles him.<br/>Quite literally.<br/>It was a lot of fun to write. ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am turning some of the well-known a/b/o tropes on their head with this fic and I am kinda curious to see what you ppl are thinking about that. :P</p><p>Also, apologies that "A Thousand Years" is getting updated a bit slower atm.<br/>It was important to me to get the early chapters of Bodyguard out a bit faster, so it is easier for you to find your way into this setting.<br/>(And I am also adding some juicy changes to ch11 of ATY atm so, please bear with me. XD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>2 Fall Into Me</h2><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>ShinRa empire demonstrated its power by having the audacity of hosting a masquerade ball in Wutai. The only ones invited were guests of a high military rank or a noble upbringing - from the empire of course. Wutaians, with a few exceptions, were banned. </p><p> </p><p>Under different circumstances, Genesis and Sephiroth would never be allowed to attend, either. But ironically, their nature made them the perfect choice when guarding such an event with only little “manpower”.</p><p> </p><p>A human seeking trouble would hardly stand a chance against them. Even if they drew a gun. Genesis and Sephiroth would just use their magic abilities to shield themselves until they had gotten close enough to disarm them. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing this transformed their appearance here even more into a symbol of power. A reminder of who was in charge, to the few selected wutaians who were permitted to walk among the guests.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were also the only ones officially permitted to bear weapons at the event. So they were carrying concealed daggers. The thought alone amused Sephiroth to no end. Not in a good way. The daggers that had been “awarded” to them were a reminder of what they were: The extended arm of the empire. Two servants dressed up to fit their surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>Tasked to patrol and linger and use their instincts to find anything out of the usual. </p><p>Sephiroth and Genesis both wore elegant suits, their face adorned with masks. They blended with the crowd and stood out at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Their scents and aura were still giving them away. Never in their lifetime would they ever be permitted to indulge in any of ShinRa’s events officially. Their social class would never allow it. </p><p> </p><p>And still, Sephiroth saw their appearance here with a certain pride swelling in his chest. They were the only ones of their kind to ever set foot into one of ShinRa’s infamous parties. So that still meant that they had accomplished something. </p><p> </p><p>Ever the dutiful soldiers, the two of them had done their best to blend in with the crowd throughout the night while keeping their eyes open for anything unusual. Sephiroth liked the idea of being seen in the narrative of a guardian. If all went according to plan, then the war that had been waging for years would be over soon. And then his kind would need to find a new place within society. Being a protector in any way or form rang better tones with him than the narrative of a terrifying soldier whose sole purpose was to destroy and conquer.</p><p> </p><p>So he had been most focused throughout the entire night. All gone so well.</p><p>Until...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The scent hit Sephiroth like a truck. He froze when it caught him. It had the most divine flavor to it. </p><p> </p><p>It hailed like one of their own kind. Too sweet in its undertones to be Alpha like he and his friend. This one was a flavor he hadn’t picked up in years. And on that few occasions when he had actually found one, the Omega in question was already mated, or quite simply not interested. </p><p> </p><p>It was not like Sephiroth had never been with anyone. He had had his fair share with others of his race. An Omega, however, was a different story entirely. </p><p> </p><p>Humans did not respond that strongly to demonic scents, so a demonic Omega in heat could easily walk among them when their heat was not at its peak. </p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth on the other hand wasn’t human. And to him, it smelled so divine, so inviting. Whoever it came from was calling. Looking for that specific other it seemed. When considering their group - Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth himself - Sephiroth had the strongest feral side of the three of them. It played to their advantage when they were in battle. Made his instincts most reliable. </p><p> </p><p>The very same instincts had their downsides, however. His nature was eagerly clawing at the sweet foreign scent already, making it impossible to ignore it. He had to find its owner.</p><p> </p><p>“Sephiroth,” Genesis said suddenly. “Come back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He realized only now that he had been staring, had been focusing the foreign scent like a bloodhound. He had been invested in a way he would otherwise only be when they were engaged in battle. But now Genesis was quite certainly worried. For a reason presenting itself way too obvious to them both. “You’ve picked it up, too, haven’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Genesis stared back at him, his shining blue serpent-like eyes had an unusual glint in them. “You mean that sweet odor of our downfall? It’s impossible not to. And that’s why I am doing my best to shut it out. And so should you.” Genesis took a look around and Sephiroth followed his gaze. He saw how a bunch of Alpha were raising their chins already. The scent was still strong enough for the whole “neighborhood” to pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>The sight made his stomach turn over. Demons were barred from laying with humans. They could make no claims to their Omegas. Humans, however, if they were Alphas, could claim demonic Omegas and there was nothing that could be done about that. Other than the Omega saying no, of course. But most of them never said no since they were too scared of the consequences that could have. Ridiculous. They had rights but they only applied on paper. He exhaled audibly.</p><p> </p><p>Genesis gazed at his friend with a pleading expression. One that betrayed that he didn’t want to get in trouble. He huffed since felt all too clearly how his friend was ignoring him, his green eyes undoubtedly searching for the source of the scent. </p><p> </p><p>“What in Minerva’s name do you think you are doing?” Genesis said in worry and distress. He knew his friend all too well. Genesis had developed a habit of looking out for his friend. He knew that Sephiroth was looking out for him in the same way. But they both lacked Angeal’s calm and relaxed nature. And that made their attempts to protect each other quite challenging at nights like this. “Don’t tell me you are hailing back!” </p><p> </p><p>“What if I was?” Sephiroth still stared past him, eagerly trying to pick up the direction that the scent was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re most likely talking to a human, Seph. And you know that they are off-limits.”</p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired demon finally locked eyes with his friend. He had an unusually urging expression on his face. “Have you ever scented a human with a flavor like this? This one hits differently. If I didn’t know it better, I would say whoever this is - they are one of us.” </p><p> </p><p>“It comes close but has an undertone to it that I have never sensed before. It’s most likely just a wutaian hu - Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna verify if they’re human or not.”</p><p>Sephiroth stalked through the crowd, eyes darting around eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>Genesis followed behind. To say that he was worried was an understatement. He usually did his best to blend as well as possible with human society. To not attract any unwanted attention to his otherness. </p><p> </p><p>But now the both of them, with their feral aura and different smell from an average Alpha human, looking like they were quite clearly on the pursuit of something, were already unsettling enough. He saw it in the eyes of the guests they passed by and made one more attempt to calm the waves. “We’ve been installed here to guard the event against unwanted guests, not to indulge in it, or stalk after intriguing Omegas. We’ll just make people afraid if we appear to be on the hunt!”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re scared of us no matter what we do.” Sephiroth retorted. “They would partway even if I looked less menacing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that you’re that desperate!” Genesis huffed in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that you aren’t.” Sephiroth came to a halt and finally looked at his friend again. “I just need to know who they are so I know if I have to stay clear of the event for the rest of the night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gaia, Seph! What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? I’ve never seen you like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Something painfully delicious. Apparently. So I better find out what they are or it’s going to drive me insane for the rest of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Genesis sighed at that. “I agree that it smells divine and very enticing. But we are quite surely more than animals, just driven by instincts. You of all people should be very aware of that.”  </p><p> </p><p> “Oh, trust me, I am more than aware. But likewise, I am tired of smelling nothing else than human flesh day in and out. Let me at least see what they are so I can return to my bitter life of solitude.” Sephiroth said, half bitter, half amused.</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth usually prided himself for being in control, at least when it came to ‘mating matters’. It was easy since he was around humans only for most of the time. Like the others of his kind in the military, Sephiroth had been separated from his family at a young age. His mother to be precise. The only other ones of his kind around this sector were Angeal and Genesis. And both were Alpha. Just like him.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was nothing but all those stinky humans around them. He didn’t like their scents, avoided their Alphas, since they always seemed to feel threatened by him and he was simply tired of getting into trouble. And as the years went by, this had played to his advantage since demons weren’t supposed to mingle with humans, anyways. It was one of the reasons why Sephiroth had made it rather far in the military. He was seen as someone who was unusually focused on his tasks, fierce in seeing them through. He could be trusted as much as feared, regardless of what he was.</p><p> </p><p>He did never tell anyone how greatly he suffered during his ruts, though. Did not want to admit just how lonely and forsaken he felt each time it struck him. He got a hunch that Genesis and Angeal had an idea, though. They covered for him. Made it possible that he could just stay away from everyone during those most frustrating days of the month.</p><p> </p><p>Human Omegas had a certain flavor, but he could shut them out if he wanted to. Unless they were at the peak of their heat, then he better left the room to avoid temptation. </p><p> </p><p>This one, however, was an entirely different story. It was just as strong to him as a human on the peak of their heat could ever be and would probably only be worse once he had found the source. It spoke deeply to the most carnal part of him. He just needed to be closer, see who they were and why they were searching. </p><p> </p><p>He hailed back eagerly, following the trail like a golden ribbon that was snaking itself through the building. Genesis trailed behind him, head lowered. Nervously on the lookout in case, any trouble would be inbound. And in case he would have to tear his friend away from a human Omega.</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth froze again when it seemed like he was finally about to find the source. Genesis almost bumped into his back. He absently heard the auburn-haired man mutter some colorful four-letter words. Sephiroth mapped the hall in front of them, assigning every scent he found to its designated owner.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes finally snapped to someone in the further back who seemed like they were seeking. The trail was leading right to them. A pretty blonde in a beautiful black dress with golden embroidery and a mask matching the same colors. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that he was staring and that he was not supposed to.</p><p>Especially if the Omega in question was human. </p><p>He didn’t care. </p><p>He had to know, </p><p>needed to know...</p><p> </p><p>“Human,” Genesis woke him from his trance. “I am not saying I told you so, but…”</p><p> </p><p>Disappointment hit Sephiroth with a pang. He had been certain that he still remembered what to look for in Omega of their own kind. But apparently, he was wrong even though his body told him otherwise. He took the scent in again just to be certain and fought hard to let the rational part of his brain take control for the moment. He concluded that Genesis was correct. The trail they had picked up had a strong undertone to it that Sephiroth would place within the demon realm. But there was something else attached to it, and that was not demonic. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps it’s because they are wutaian.” Genesis added when he saw the disappointed expression on his friend’s face. “They might quite simply emit a stronger scent than the humans that we are used to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope this one is the only one that I find so inviting,” Sephiroth murmured darkly as he turned around on his heel to get some distance between him and the Omega that he had been eagerly seeking out just moments ago. “Otherwise I’ll be in trouble…”</p><p> </p><p>“The fates are cruel, my friend. Perhaps the Goddess is finally punishing you for your sins by having you descend from ‘godhood’. Making you as vulnerable to your nature as the rest of us.” Genesis teased with a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t funny.” Sephiroth snorted as he rushed back to the other end of the building, as far from the inviting scent as his duty would allow him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you at least revoking your call?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am doing my best to appear deterring. Let’s hope it works.”</p><p> </p><p>“They might as well just not be interested in you.” Genesis teased again.</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth’s eyes shot daggers at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Genesis sighed in defeat. He knew quite well what it felt like to be lonely. He had tried to find a partner for years, but he was ever too often interested in the musician, the actor, the artist. None of them would usually be of their own kind. All of them were off-limits to him. </p><p> </p><p>They resumed their positions at the farthest end of the ballroom. Their assignment not allowing them to leave the premises until the event was over. So they now lingered here. Two demons amidst humans, wild creatures caged in fine clothes and hidden behind beautiful masks. As out of place as they ever could be. The humans around them who were able to sense them backed away slowly when they sensed Sephiroth’s threatening scent. </p><p> </p><p>Well, if he was good at one thing then it was posing a menacing aura. This would hopefully be enough to keep both of them out of trouble for the moment, Sephiroth thought as he trained all his senses on shutting out the Omega’s scent. The call had only gotten stronger even though they had done their best to get some distance between themselves and the owner of the divine scent.</p><p> </p><p>“By Minerva…,” Genesis breathed. “We’re in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth frowned, followed his friend’s gaze, and saw the pretty blonde standing not far from them, eyes trained on him. He had been hunted. And found. He already saw the trap snapping shut at an agonizingly slow speed. Up closer the beauty looked even more stunning. But the commonly slitted eyes, that Sephiroth had hoped to find were missing. Instead, they were large blue orbs with a green shimmer in them. Not resembling a serpent’s at all, like his own. Human. Still - there was something to them that Sephiroth couldn’t quite place.</p><p> </p><p>He worked hard to seem uninterested, transmitting the same message with his scent.</p><p>But in reality, he was on his last legs already.</p><p>If the blonde decided to approach the two demons regardless of what Sephiroth was broadcasting, it would be over for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Genesis hissed through ground teeth.</p><p>It was a word Sephiroth never heard his friend say unless they were in serious trouble. They were both becoming restless and it bounced back and forth between them in their scents. No one in their right mind, no one at all, who could pick this up, would ever approach them willingly.</p><p> </p><p>The only explanation could be that their pursuer was not used to ShinRa customs.</p><p>So, whatever the beauty wanted from them, Sephiroth would have to find a way to brush them off and remove himself from the situation. He only hoped that Genesis’ willpower was strong enough to keep himself at bay so close to that Omega.</p><p> </p><p>If any of them misstepped, they’d be screwed, they would…</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>He was hit by a sudden wave of calm emotion. Sephiroth frowned. So the blonde was not intending to rope him into anything against his will, they just wanted to… talk? This could be a way out of this situation without getting into trouble. He tilted his head, looking right into his pursuer’s eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>And ironically that gesture seemed to be what made the other freeze in place. </p><p>Not good. If Sephiroth wanted to diffuse the situation, he had to do it fast. Before his and Genesis’ restraints were worn down too much to resist any longer. Then they would be at the Omega’s mercy and considering that this one didn’t know anything about their customs, it would be their undoing.  </p><p> </p><p>Since they were talking through their scents already, Sephiroth had to rope the blonde in quickly enough so they could have their little talk and then say their goodbyes. Lacking any better ideas, he hailed again. It was the only way he knew that could draw an Omega in quickly. He changed his posture, too. Made himself appear more open and inviting. And hoped that it would have the desired effect.</p><p> </p><p><em> Come to me </em>, he thought. And the primal part in him was devilishly delighted at that.</p><p>He tried to shut it out, but couldn’t keep his heart from skipping a beat when the beauty finally was about to cross the last steps between them.</p><p> </p><p>Next to him, Genesis grew uncomfortably anxious. So Sephiroth locked eyes with his friend. In a fashion that said <em> I’ve got it under control. Trust me. </em>“It’s alright, Genesis.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde came to their final halt, just a few feet away from them, and the silver-haired demon picked his brain for something to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you lost your way?” He managed to say at last and couldn’t hide the fact that he wanted to take in as much of the other as he could in the short moments that their conversation would last.</p><p> </p><p>The beauty in question just stared back at him with those striking blue eyes and Sephiroth was getting an idea that this would be more challenging than he had expected. He commanded hundreds of men on the battlefield, he should be able to get this done, right? </p><p> </p><p>He focused again on finding his middle, to stay calm. </p><p>It crumbled into pieces the moment the blonde told him that they had been looking for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Was all Sephiroth could manage. Body and mind waging a war of their own. He had wanted to needle the other, drawing from a wide selection of clever questions that would allow him to brush them off with just one or two smartly placed words, but…</p><p> </p><p>“It quite certainly is you.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was it. The war was lost. He would die tonight. </p><p>Because the moment these words were out, his nature took over, and all the silver-haired demon could think of was the bliss of being chosen. By the belle of the ball.  </p><p> </p><p>This was how his kind found their end, he thought in blissful bitterness, as he allowed his eyes to dart all over the other’s form. They died at the frontlines of the battlefields or once they overstepped the complicated societal caste system of ShinRa society. Which usually meant that an unlucky soul ran into an Omega they found too appealing to resist. Someone they just wanted to be chosen by. And Sephiroth wanted to be chosen by this one. “I consider myself lucky, then.”</p><p><br/>
At least he would die in ecstasy.</p><p>He held out his hand for the other and waited. Patiently he stood there and wondered if the beauty had an idea - any idea at all - that they could save him from his downfall if they just decided to walk away.</p><p>The Omega took his hand instead and Sephiroth forgot his own name. </p><p> </p><p>He bowed and kissed that hand tenderly, allowing his lips to linger for a moment. Just in case that would be the only contact he’d be allowed to make with his partner tonight.</p><p>He had always wanted to do that with somebody, court them romantically at a ball or dinner. But his status within ShinRa society had not allowed it. </p><p> </p><p>And now, well, it didn’t matter anymore anyway. He was enthralled entirely. It would take the Omega’s command or a dozen men to tear him from their side.</p><p>He stood tall again, barely able to hide just how pleased that encounter had made him already.</p><p> </p><p>Excited, he stepped closer. Now that he had been chosen, he wanted to take all of the blonde’s scent in. Untainted by their surroundings. Just the pure essence of them. He had to bow his head slightly so he could be closer to their neck and was delighted when the other scented him, too.</p><p> </p><p>The way the blonde took him came as a mixture of wild excitement and pure arousal. It went right through him, settling deep within his middle. He resisted the urge to purr when he sent out his own message of desire.</p><p> </p><p>So that was what it meant to follow the call of their deepest nature. To long to be there for a specific other and protect them. Words could not explain this, neither could rational thinking. It was just too deeply rooted within their nature, which was probably why the humans were so afraid of demons mating anyone. Nobody wanted to deal with a raging Alpha demon wanting to protect their mate and family. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you human…?” Sephiroth breathed, a small part of him still hoping that he hadn’t signed his death warrant tonight.</p><p> </p><p>The wait for the blonde to answer as he stared into their eyes was torture. Even more so since he was certain that he knew the answer already.</p><p> </p><p>But then.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth felt a sudden bolt of fire rage through his body. It was probably written all over his face. Perhaps the other was half demon… </p><p> </p><p>He watched his chosen partner with interest as they closed their eyes momentarily. His excitement had no doubt washed all over them, and now they were looking for a way to find their wits again. </p><p> </p><p><em> So beautiful, </em> he thought. He knew that he would follow their lead no matter where they’d go. In a small corner of his mind, he was hoping desperately that Genesis would back him up if he just left the premises. That he would not murder him the next morning for stealing the belle of the ball and neglecting his duty.</p><p> </p><p>His mind snapped back into the here and now when his hand suddenly was taken by the blonde. “We should dance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tear You Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud finds out two things:</p><p>1. He wants to spend the last day of his heat with the silver-haired demon <br/>2. Their union has to happen in secret</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sinning begins here and will span over three full chapters. XD</p><p>(That is quite a lot of sinning compared to my other long fic, LOL!)<br/>I have most of it written already, so updates will come in fast.</p><p>PS: The title of the chapter is a reference to She Wants Revenge.  :P</p><p>PSS: I love any kind of interaction. It helps me to stay motivated.<br/>So thanks a ton to those who have blessed me with comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far!!<br/>Please know that you are making my day each time you interact with my work! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>3 Tear You Apart</h2><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It felt natural to Cloud. Walking arm in arm with his chosen partner as they made their way to the dancefloor. The demon came to a halt and offered his arms to him. He was so careful. As though one wrong step could send the other one running. Even now after Cloud had already chosen him.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde took his hand, placed his other on his shoulder. The muscles tensed under his palm, but only for a moment. Then there was the Silver’s hand on his lower back in a tender touch. Not drawing his partner in too close. Cloud realized that he was still given room to breathe. To say no at any time. It was what drew him in only more.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha set a slow rhythm, and Cloud went along. It was surprisingly easy to just move with him, even though he had never thought of himself as being a great dancer. </p><p> </p><p>So close, Cloud’s eyes were level with the other’s chest. The top buttons of the jacket and shirt were undone. Giving Cloud an idea of what was underneath and Cloud regarded the skin perhaps a little too eager. He tore his eyes away to not seem too greedy but got entangled in sea-green eyes that were shining ever so brightly from behind the dark mask. And they gave away that the blonde’s hungry glares had been noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Uhm…</p><p>This wasn’t going…</p><p>It was just… </p><p>Cloud was too distracted. </p><p> </p><p>By pretty much everything. There was no inch on this man that seemed safe to look at without making the blonde’s brain going to places. And he couldn’t draw a single breath without taking that divine scent in. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud did his best to focus, when…</p><p> </p><p>“Is it the scent?” the demon asked suddenly, clearly worried that he could have done anything that would set his chosen partner off. “Its undertones?”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud blinked. “You mean the… predatory thing that… uh… comes with it?”</p><p>Well, at least he had managed to say something. Though he could not shake that a part of him felt that his Omega identity might be the only thing that protected him from that predatory nature at the moment.  </p><p> </p><p>And at the same time, he wondered if Rufus being a demon could explain ShinRa’s reckless behavior when conquering the lands. </p><p> </p><p>If he really was all that was said about the demon race, then the marriage would quite certainly be required. It would be Cloud’s only chance to try to have some influence on the man and perhaps push him from his sinister ways.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde thought of all of this, but found no way to ask a clever question or make a witty remark. He found himself struggling for words instead. Again. </p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired demon was the one who broke the silence again. “I was surprised that you would come near me at all. Most humans fear me.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I am not human,” Cloud said again. He was not sure why, but that fact seemed to be quite important. Even more so if he wanted to keep dancing with his chosen partner.</p><p> </p><p>The demon smiled softly. “A part of you is.” </p><p> </p><p>“And is that the part that sticks out most to you?” Cloud tugged at his lower lip. He couldn’t tell anymore if the Alpha was courting or rejecting him  - gently. Now that he had had the chance to take the whole of Cloud’s scent in, untainted by its surroundings, he had perhaps found that the blonde was not to his liking after all. That there was too much human in him and too little of what reminded him of his own kind. It would hurt Cloud more than he was willing to admit - to have gotten so far and be turned down after all. </p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired man stared at him for a moment, as though the way in which Cloud had tugged at his lip had distracted him. “No,” he said finally. Voice soft as velvet again.</p><p>And Cloud felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest. The Silver regarded him again, his eyes darting all over Cloud’s form. “That mask looks good on you. I like your little horns.”</p><p> </p><p>So he was courting. And he did his best to make Cloud feel less nervous. Cloud had picked the mask because it went well with the dress. Black and gold. But it seemed foolish to say it like that. He couldn’t stare at him all night and not say a word, either.                 </p><p> </p><p>The demon had treated him with nothing but respect so far. He had been tender and always given Cloud room to retreat. Even though he did tease him every here and there. </p><p> </p><p>So Cloud touched his inner self again. His nature had guided him so far. It would help him express what words could not say. <em> And I like everything about you </em>, it broadcasted. </p><p>Okay, that was perhaps a bit too much. Finding a balance wasn’t easy. </p><p>“Thanks. I… I bet you wouldn’t need a mask to have… horns.” Cloud said quickly, but he saw in the demon’s expression that he had received the <em> other </em> message, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you’ve been told?” the Silver asked, voice gentle, but he looked at Cloud as though he wanted to eat him whole. “That we have horns?”</p><p> </p><p>“And a tail…” Cloud said without thinking. “And a…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…”</p><p> </p><p>The Silver wore that smirk on his face again. “Would it be a downer to you if I had any of these - or even all of them?”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shook his head to that. Considering what the other was, it would only be normal for him to be different from humans after all.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was a tender push on the lower of his back. Cloud allowed the other to draw him closer, relished in the sensation of being desired so much. Their bodies almost brushed against each other and the Silver’s face was close to his all of a sudden. To his ear. Cloud stared at his chest again, at his neck then.</p><p> </p><p>The scent that hit him was overwhelming. It invited him to drop his fear and just do whatever he wanted. He unhinged his hand from the other’s shoulder suddenly. Let it run over his neck, traced over his chest then, stopped on the small window of exposed skin. Felt the Silver’s hand brush over his back, up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been wanting to ask you… one thing about your scent, though…,” cooed the demon, his lips close to Cloud’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it...?” Cloud breathed. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you one or the other?” the silver-haired demon asked now. Cloud understood that it was not intended to be offensive, but to figure out gently how to refer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Both, actually,” Cloud said softly. “Is that… I mean… is that a problem? To you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just couldn’t place that part of your scent,” said the other, in that velvety soft voice of his. “You are as perfect as you could ever be.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cloud crossed the missing gap without the other having to say another word. </p><p>He sighed when they finally were close together. The taller man’s body felt strong and firm as they were suddenly so flush against each other that it could surely be seen as inappropriate by any onlookers. But Cloud was too lost to notice it.</p><p> </p><p>They were caught in a spiral. The only thing that seemed to matter was the other’s touch. Their dancing had slowed significantly. Cloud was feeling up his partner’s chest again. This time with a certain urgency to it. The demon squeezed his back, held him even tighter, insofar that was even possible.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud looked up and found himself trapped in those green, serpent-like eyes again. His heat danced its wicked dance in his chest. Pushing him, urging him to seek out those luscious lips. But they couldn’t do that here, not now... </p><p> </p><p>The deep green eyes darkened slowly as the silver-haired demon broke free of Cloud’s gaze.</p><p>As he stared past Cloud, the blonde caught a new scent that came with a feeling of uncertainty. </p><p>And danger. </p><p> </p><p>A danger that originated not from the demon himself but from what was around them. </p><p>His instinct to protect still being stronger than any haze an Omega in heat could put him into, had fully taken over. It washed right through Cloud putting him on edge, too. </p><p>They had stopped moving altogether. Cloud stared past the big, tense body and saw faces that, even below their masks seemed angry. Disapproving. Dangerous. </p><p>He held on to the Silver. The demon who suddenly seemed like the only thing in the room that meant safety.</p><p> </p><p>He was aware that they had probably been dancing too close, had held each other too intimately for it to be seen in public. But the ways in which the other guests were staring and talking suggested that this was not the only problem here. Was there something that Cloud had missed? Was it jealous glances because they couldn’t have what the silver-haired man had? </p><p> </p><p>Was Rufus ShinRa not supposed to dance with an Omega who wasn’t clearly human, but not a demon, either? Who therefore smelled so clearly different and everyone in the room could sense that? Was he not pure enough for someone of such a high heritage? If yes, then all his plans in regards to the marriage and how it would help his people were nullified with the blink of an eye.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t shake the ever-growing feeling of danger, though. It kept pushing itself back into Cloud’s consciousness no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.</p><p><br/>
“What is happening…?”, Cloud breathed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s because of me.”, his partner still had his eyes trained on their surroundings. As though he was trying to figure out if he would have to fight his way out of this mess.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud couldn’t help it. He held on tighter. Still too worried and confused to make sense of the situation. “I don’t understand…Am I not supposed to choose whom I want to be with…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not supposed to be dancing. </p><p>At all.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud’s eyes darted back to his partner. He was that close to ask what the hell the Silver meant by ‘not supposed to be dancing’. But then it hit him with a grim realization.</p><p>He should have paid closer attention to the ShinRa class system. And to the status that his partner’s kind inherited within it. Cloud couldn’t hold back a strong surge of anger - rushing through his system like a fuze set on fire. </p><p> </p><p>The man he was with didn’t seem in the slightest to be less human than anyone else in this room. Yes, he had strange eyes and his scent was a little different, but other than that he had treated Cloud with more care and respect than any human Alpha that had ever approached Cloud during his heats.</p><p> </p><p>And he realized something else: He was most certainly not Rufus ShinRa. Rufus was with the ruling class and the man Cloud had been dancing with was not, or else he would not be barred from dancing. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Cloud was glad that he had not found Rufus at all. Right now he couldn’t imagine spending this night, which probably was his last night in freedom, with anyone else than him. Someone he was able to choose freely.</p><p> </p><p>“I should leave you be.” the demon said suddenly, pain and regret in his voice. It was not at all what Cloud had wanted to hear. He snatched the other’s hands, as he took a step back, not willing to let him go. </p><p> </p><p>“They are just jealous,” Cloud said darkly. Suddenly quite determined to show them. The green eyes looking back at him betrayed pain more than anything else and Cloud felt a strong urge to comfort the Alpha. His Alpha. “You’re not supposed to dance? Fine. We don’t dance, then. Come.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud held his head high as he walked arm in arm with the silver-haired man again. There was more talk and disfavoring glances. And Cloud stared back darkly at each one that he caught. Until the person felt the burn so strongly that they had to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud had spent only one night among ShinRa high society and he already despised them. He would not let any of those people touch him. No matter how much in heat he was. He would rather suffer alone!</p><p> </p><p>He walked faster when he saw the large doors that led to the premises’ rich gardenscapes. They would find a way to be on their own. Outside, in the dark. “Is there a place at these gardens where we would be sheltered from their ugly scents and glances?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes…,” was the answer but it sounded hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You smell it, too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes. They’re despising us both.” Cloud sneered as he stared darkly at a couple until both of them finally averted their gazes. “Good for us, I guess. Then we won’t at least have to worry about any onlookers. Where to, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“The rose garden.” It was said with a nod towards the farther right.</p><p> </p><p>As they came closer, the rosegarden presented itself as a small labyrinth, with walls made of tall grown and intertwined roses left and right. The richly red flowers were illuminated faintly by the moon of the warm summer night. And once one stepped into the labyrinth, the roses formed full archways. A lonely bench could be found here and there. It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud let go of the arm. Slowed. The fresh air…! Finally, he could breathe freely again. The smell of the roses mixing with the Alpha’s scent was the only thing that he wanted to have around him for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never realized how bad they stink…!” Cloud shook his head, as though this could help him shake off a very unpleasant memory. He turned around when he realized that the demon was not coming closer. He stood there by the entrance of the labyrinth. As though he was still unsure if he even should be here.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost amusing to see. Someone as big as this man, whose whole body reeked of power, suddenly seeming small at the entrance of a rosegarden that hardly was big enough for him to not have to duck his head.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why you chose me...”, the demon said hesitantly. His eyes shone brightly in the dark, while he stood there as though he was hiding in the shadows. He had his head lowered slightly while he held on to a safe distance.</p><p> </p><p>“There are quite many reasons why one would choose you.” Cloud had been with countless Alphas in his heats before. All of them were human. None had had a scent as appealing as this one. Which wasn’t the only criteria to judge by. Cloud was still a sentient being with a free will. </p><p>It was just, that… since the first moment with him he had felt sheltered and protected. Even though this Alpha was a demon. Shunned by society. Labeled to be dangerous. He was anything but that to Cloud. He was gentle and caring and not wanting to force himself on Cloud, despite what they were. And that was why the blonde wanted to be closer to him.  “Anyone who doesn’t see your appeal is a moron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…”, the demon glanced down. He seemed almost shy. “I would gladly stay and offer myself to you… It wouldn’t be fair to do so without informing you about my social status, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve got an idea, yeah,” Cloud said darkly.  “And... Honestly? You seem more human to me than anyone else in that room. So fuck them.” </p><p> </p><p>And Cloud ironically said this to the tall silver-haired demon who still stood in the shadows like a stalking predator, his glowing eyes giving away way too clearly what he was. </p><p> </p><p>The demon didn’t answer, he just looked at Cloud with those stunning green eyes. As though he could still not believe what he had just been told. </p><p>“Stay,” Cloud said finally.</p><p> </p><p>And when the other man finally took a step forward, Cloud turned around to step deeper into the rosegarden’s labyrinth. Behind him, his chosen one followed like a dark shadow. A creature summoned from the depths of Cloud’s desires. Like an incubus, almost. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud looked back over his shoulder every now and then, sweet glances, inviting, as they both went deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. Until all the noises and sounds from the ball had retreated into a faint and distant murmur. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud came to a halt finally. Peeked at the moon that he could see through the leaves. Someone good at tracking would probably still be able to find them here. If they didn’t keep their voices low, they might attract even more curious onlookers, so he would ready himself to stay calm, and…</p><p>flinched with a surprised gasp, when he was suddenly held by the hip. From behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you still want me?” The voice, meanwhile familiar, sounded so soft and warm in Cloud’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Cloud leaned back into him, took both of the Alpha’s hands into his own, and guided him until he was embraced fully. He was so big. The blonde’s head leaned safely against the taller man’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The demon sighed at the touch, their bodies finally flush together again, just that no one was watching them this time. They were alone, finally, and stood like that for a moment. Cloud looked at the moon and the stars. Safely hidden behind the rosegardens delicate yet thorny walls.</p><p> </p><p>Their scents calmed, and Cloud’s nature returned. Climbing back out from the cave it had been hiding in. Adding its own intensity to the intimacy that they were sharing, now.</p><p> </p><p>Behind him, the taller man stirred. He had no doubt picked up the new scent. Just that this time his response was so much stronger. Unfiltered and unrestrained. He turned his head to Cloud’s neck, brushed his lips over his sensitive side with a low rumble in his chest.  “I’ve never been chosen by someone as beautiful as you.” Cloud heard him say, as he traced his lips over his neck and finally kissed him there.</p><p> </p><p>It made something primal in Cloud’s nature hail right back. The blonde stifled an excited moan when both of their bodies sparked to life and those big hands were sliding all over his body. Cloud raised his arm, searching. The Silver took his hand, kissed it gently, then lay it on his cheek. He was craving to be touched. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud held onto him like a lifeline as the taller man toyed with his neck, sharp teeth on soft skin. </p><p>The fire in the blonde’s blood burned hotly as he turned his head to seek out the other’s lips. He was met with the same burning urgency. Delighted that the Alpha had finally dropped the invisible strings that had held him back all night, Cloud lost himself in their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally pulled away to breathe for air, the demon kissed his cheek, his forehead then. He was attentive, gentle. It pulled all the right switches.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud had his hand on the Silver’s again when he guided him lower, to a point hidden under his dress and behind countless layers of silk and even more silk. He moaned sweetly at the touch, arching his back and then feeling the other’s arousal as he pressed himself against him. Cloud heard him hiss desperately when the blonde ground himself against his length. It was beautifully rewarding to hear someone as big and strong keen like that and be held even tighter as the taller one thrust wantonly against him. </p><p> </p><p>There was a pull at his hip and Cloud was spun around suddenly. </p><p>A hand on his chin gently lifted his head. Cloud smiled back at him warmly, stood on his toes when they kissed again. With his hands all over the other, his hungry groin met his partner’s again. It was not enough.</p><p> </p><p>He had known this already the moment he had finally laid eyes on him. That he would need all of him. Anything else that they had done had simply postponed the inevitable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have two more chapters of SINNING in store -  </p><p>And I am aware of my mean cliffhanger, but doing such things helps me to stay motivated and write faster since I then want to deliver the other chapters to you guys as soon as possible. </p><p>So the other two chapters will be posted with (max!) three days between them!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What Happens In The Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another surge of fire ran through Cloud’s body as he heard those words. It was not a good moment to turn beet-read when you were about to be filled to the brim with demon dick.<br/>He would not chicken out of this. Not now!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sin! Sin! Sin!</p><p>*rings the bell*</p><p>I have written quite a lot of smut before but never published it here. I am kinda nervous. XD<br/>Thanks a ton for all the kudos you guys have given me last time. It was as though you were saying “We’re here, go on!”<br/>And on I went.<br/>Also so many thanks to those of you who are brave enough to comment. It means the world to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>4 What Happens In The Shadows</h2><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Cloud’s leg was lifted up suddenly, and if there had been a pillar, the taller man would have pushed him against it. And that if the walls of the rose garden were a bit higher, he would have lifted him up so he could straddle him as they stood there and made out.</p><p> </p><p>But the demon was too tall for the latter and too strong for the former. And his brain was clearly too much in a haze to come up with any better solution. It was cute to see the gears in his pretty head working without coming to a proper solution. Cloud stood up on his toes again. “Got an idea,” he whispered conspiratory into the Alpha’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>The taller man let him go hesitantly. As though he was a precious treasure that he was scared to lose if he did as much as blink. Cloud smiled warmly as he went ahead, a shiver running down his spine as he felt the unfiltered presence of the predator that he was offering himself to so willingly. It was arousing in more ways than he could ever have dreamed of.</p><p>To know that someone that big and powerful was being so tender and attentive. So willing to cater to his needs. </p><p> </p><p>The bench was hardly visible in the faint light. Yet to the both of them it was as clearly visible as though they were taking a walk on a late afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud lay his hands on the taller man’s shoulders. The Alpha held Cloud’s gaze as he came to sit on the bench. Always the dutiful soldier. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud collected the many layers of his dress and lifted them. He swung one leg over his partner’s lap, lowered himself slowly, then. Tugged at his lip when his hardened length brushed against the others’. </p><p> </p><p>There was that look on the demon’s face again. The same one that he had had when Cloud tugged at his lip on the dancefloor. “You like when I do that?”, Cloud whispered, as he shifted his body around to find the most comfortable way to straddle the other.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got no idea how much…,” was all the demon managed to say. He moaned sweetly when Cloud finally settled on him fully. Their lengths flush against each other, yet still caged behind the fabric that enclosed them both way too tight. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud tugged at his lip again. Looking back at the other smugly. “Like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You little tease…” growled the Alpha, a feral grin on his face. It sent a shiver down Cloud’s spine. His lips were caught the next moment, and Cloud basked in the joy he felt from the Alpha’s sounds of arousal. Now muffled by their kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud had received so many tender kisses that he now was more than encouraged to return the favor - and eager to see the other fall apart even more and know that he was the one who was causing this. He pulled at his partner’s jacket, desperate to see and feel more of him. His urgency was met with a soft chuckle, and then the Alpha aided him.</p><p> </p><p>They did the unbuttoning together and now Cloud could finally lay his eyes on that strong, pale body that he was so eager to kiss all over. The sight did not disappoint. The man was ripped. His skin was perfect, except for some scars that stood out as slightly darker lines on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, they had hurt him at least once in his life. Cloud could not undo what had been done to him, but he could make him feel loved and wanted, now. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha leaned back and sighed as Cloud worked his way upwards with gentle kisses. When the blonde finally reached his neck, he was greeted with the most precious cocktail of Alpha scent that he had ever taken in. It felt so right to do this. Cloud kissed him there, too, and was rewarded with the sweetest sounds once again.  </p><p> </p><p>The Silver was trying to keep it down, but he was losing himself more and more in Cloud’s scent and touch. And Cloud marveled at seeing such a strong creature falling apart under his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Strong hands were on Cloud’s corset suddenly. Sliding behind his back, tucking at the strings. “Free me.” Cloud gasped hotly. Now even more short on breath than before. His lover obeyed eagerly, but the knot had entangled itself tightly and Cloud held on to him panting helplessly in a mixture of arousal and lack of oxygen.</p><p>“Screw this…!” Cloud mewled, tormented by the urgency to feel skin on skin.</p><p> </p><p>The Silver shifted under him and produced a dagger from the inside pocket of his jacket. “Allow me.”</p><p>Cloud nodded to that. There was another tug at his shoulder blades and a delicious little noise as the string lost its fight against the blade. The demon rammed the dagger into the wooden bench and had both of his strong hands on Cloud’s back the moment after.</p><p>He widened the corset carefully and Cloud inhaled greedily.     </p><p> </p><p>Cloud’s gasps for air soon transformed into hungry little moans when those lips were on his skin again, his neck, his chest. The corset moved just enough to expose it. He held on to silver hair, marveled in each tender kiss. Rocked against the other’s length, and felt him shudder under him.</p><p> </p><p>His heat burned hotly in Cloud’s veins. A dark reminder of that primal need that craved to be fed. “Need more…” </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha - his Alpha - nodded slowly and then there was a shuffling noise, as though something was sliding under the dress. At first, Cloud thought Cloud it was a hand, but was soon proven wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He stirred when it touched his thigh, wrapped around it slowly. It was thinner than a hand. More textured than skin, but not too rough or unpleasant when it touched him. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that…?” Cloud stammered as his lover glanced at him with open curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you needed more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can leave my tail out of this if you don’t like the feeling of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…,” Cloud suddenly had his hand on his thigh. Felt for the unfamiliar organ that was hidden the silks of his dress, hidden from view. Had he been anyone else, he might be scared. He felt something else instead. A voice that he hadn’t heard too often in his life, excited by the fact that what was touching him was hidden from view and felt new, spoke to him, now. Igniting the blonde, inspiring him.</p><p> </p><p>He let go of the tail slowly, wandered upwards a little, fumbled until he felt his panties through the heavy silks. Managed to hook a finger under it and lift it up enough for the tail to slide under it. “I want it here.”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes lit up at this proposition. The grip around his thigh loosened as the tail unwinded itself and then moved upward slowly. Like a snake crawling over Cloud’s skin. Solid but with a soft texture. Cloud gasped when the tip touched his length. Shifted his hips for better access. </p><p> </p><p>The tail wrapped around his most private part tenderly. As though there was all the time in the world. It was an agonizingly slow tease. By the time the textured organ had curled itself around him fully, Cloud was already a panting mess, clawing helplessly at his partner’s shoulders for support.</p><p> </p><p>The texture was what made this so much better than the touch any hand could deliver. The friction it provided was maddening even before the tail started moving around him - giving him some experimental strokes and Cloud mewled as he fell forward, burying his head in his lover’s neck. Strong arms held him as he rocked his hips with every stroke, too lost to do anything but act on his wanton instincts.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you…” breathed that silky voice as Cloud fell apart on him, a shaking, panting mess in his arms. “How good you are.”</p><p> </p><p>The tail found a new angle. Played with the tip of his cock and Cloud muffled his desperate cries, pressing his lips into the demon’s skin. If it went on like this…</p><p> </p><p>With the textured tail touching him at all the right places, and Cloud being unable to slow down his frantic rutting…</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…! </p><p>I…</p><p>I won’t last…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ssssh. It’s alright.”</p><p>The grip of the tail loosened and those strong hands held him in place, kept him from moving. Cloud mewled through sweat and overstimulation. He had wanted to be more in control, but his heat made him greedy. So greedy. The slick ran down his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He was shuddering uncontrollably as he was leaning against the other’s body, wondering how he could stay so calm when he had an Omega in heat sitting on his lap who was desperately craving for his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck this…” Cloud ran his hand over that chiseled chest until he cupped his partner’s length. The Silver sighed and held him tighter, bucked into his hand. Cloud tugged at his belt. “Do not hold back for me, ever.” Cloud gasped when the full urgency of his heat took over, making his hands shaky as he tried to free his partner’s most private part from its prison.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was suddenly released from his lover’s tight embrace. Hands wandering until they were on the pants, too. Cloud let go, giving him room to free himself. He couldn’t wait for any second longer. </p><p> </p><p>The dagger that was still sitting in the bench where the demon had left it caught Cloud’s attention. Without thinking twice he reached out, snatched it. Collected countless layers of the dress as he moved them aside so he could reach what was underneath. He got a hold of his panties. </p><p> </p><p>There was a half amused, half aroused chuckle rumbling in his partner’s chest when Cloud bravely cut himself free with one swift motion. The panties were ruined anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud rammed the dagger back into the bench as though he was making a statement. He then looked back into those alluring green eyes. “I know what I have signed up for. I want all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shall have it, then.” </p><p> </p><p>Cloud was held by his hips suddenly and guided forward and downward. He had been too distracted freeing himself so he had missed the chance to see if a demon’s dick would look any different from what he was used to. And now the dress had already fallen back over their laps, hiding all the dirty things that were happening underneath from view.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud had both of his hands on strong shoulders when he felt the tip brush against his entrance. He gasped excited at the feeling, at how it parted him slowly, begging for entrance. </p><p>The grip on his hip loosened. He was offered to follow the invitation to take a seat at his own pace. </p><p> </p><p>Their foreheads leaned against each other, breaths mingling, and Cloud decided that he just needed to have him inside of him, no matter what he was shaped like. </p><p> </p><p>His dirty little nature reared its ugly head again. </p><p>“I hope you have a knot…” he blurted between gasps. What a selfish, little bastard he was!</p><p><br/>His partner chuckled softly, nuzzling at his neck playfully. “I do.”</p><p>His lips were close to Cloud’s ear then, clearly enjoying to tease him with his whispers. “It’ll be slightly different from what you’re used to, though. I’ll let you decide if you like it.” </p><p> </p><p>Another surge of fire ran through Cloud’s body as he heard those words. It was not a good moment to turn beet-read when you were about to be filled to the brim with demon dick. </p><p>He would not chicken out of this. Not now! </p><p> </p><p>Bravely, Cloud lowered himself slowly on the unfamiliar organ, its tip clearly designed to slide into him easily. What followed then was much thicker than what he was used to and bore a ribbed texture. The gods be damned, he would be so overstimulated once he started moving with this thing inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>He had wanted to do this slowly, but all the slick made the unfamiliar length slide in surprisingly smoothly. Cloud clenched his inner walls greedily around it when he was about half full, his body urging him to hurry and take all of it. He was met with a feral sound and then the organ jerked upwards for an inch as his partner bucked his hips. Cloud moaned wantonly at the stimulation. </p><p> </p><p>He was no doubt unintentionally teasing the Alpha and now his patience was running thin.</p><p>“Are you punishing me…?” Cloud breathed playfully, as he lowered himself further. “For taking too long?”</p><p><br/>“Only if you keep teasing me like that.”    </p><p> </p><p>If his Alpha wanted a tease, he could have one. Cloud took the rest of him with one swift movement. A smug look on his face. “ I’d never want you poor man to suffer like tha… shit!”</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t have done that - just to make a fucking point!</p><p>He was used to being filled, but being filled by that thing with its odd shape that seemed to be purely designed to just destroy him was an entirely different story.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud would have to figure out how to move without falling apart immediately while he was full enough to feel the organ prominently once he even dared to do as much as flinch a muscle. </p><p> </p><p>“What is that? Have you bitten more than you can chew?” The Silver teased with a devilish glint in his eyes and Cloud felt a strong urge to choke him. Lovingly, though. But still... </p><p>He should have expected him to be more than just fun and games once he was released from his restraints!</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Cloud said stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>Another playful thrust with the Alpha’s cock and Cloud moaned in abandon as the ribbed organ brushed all over his inner walls. “Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole.” Cloud hissed, his head already foggy from all the sensations. “I’ll show you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Cloud engulfed them both in a kiss, but it was messy. It was so messy and it even got worse as he was kissed back wantonly.</p><p> </p><p>Hands found their way under his dress and went all over his thighs. They traced up his stockings, then settled on round and full buttcheeks. Supporting Cloud’s weight and encouraging him to move however he pleased. </p><p> </p><p>“I am still waiting.” Teased the Alpha and Cloud snarled at how the silver-haired man had just turned the gun around. He knew what he was doing and it would be a lie to say that Cloud was not turned on by that.</p><p> </p><p>All he had to do was find an angle that he could work with. But not without teasing back. “Watch your mouth or I’ll just sit here and won’t move my sorry ass till sunrise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d miss out on a lot of fun if you did that, though.” There was another hot spark of arousal that shot all the way through Cloud’s cock and it made him shudder all over. Right. The tail. The tail was still curled around his cock, and that stroked him at that agonizing pace and hot damn, his body just went with it…</p><p> </p><p>And this… this was actually helping.</p><p>He just had to allow his body to do what it wanted and he would show the silver-haired bastard! </p><p>Cloud lifted himself all the way, until just the tip was still inside of him, lingering at his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be the one missing out.” Cloud lowered himself again, agonizingly slowly, as he stared back into those inhuman eyes. Eyes that betrayed nothing but want.</p><p> </p><p>There was another shift suddenly, a wave of calm in the Alpha’s scent. “You’re right. I would.” He said, brushing a lock of golden hair from Cloud’s face and then kissed him so gentle that Cloud almost felt silly for having been such a brat.</p><p> </p><p>The Silver stroked him faster then, and Cloud finally let his instincts take over fully. Picking up his pace slowly. On and on he went, as his weight was held by strong hands again, hands that supported each of his rolls. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud leaned back, one hand behind him on the Alpha’s thigh, the other at his neck, and enjoyed all the friction that each thrust gave him.</p><p>It brushed over all the right places. And even some that hadn’t made themselves known before.</p><p> </p><p>The strokes that the Silver gave to Cloud’s throbbing length adjusted to the blonde’s pace. As he went faster, they went faster, too. The blonde lost himself completely, as he moved with more urgency. Keening hotly at each thrust. </p><p> </p><p>There was a shift under him, another feral growl, and he was pulled up and flush against his partner suddenly. Cloud’s head fell back as he picked up his pace again, riding his Alpha with abandon, chasing that which would help him to get it all out of his system. </p><p> </p><p>He heard only the sweetest sounds under him, figured hazily that the Silver might be close, too. He felt him shudder under him, tending to his cock with urgent strokes and Cloud gasped when he felt his climax build, he would burst any moment now, he would...</p><p> </p><p>The sharp teeth went right through the skin of his neck.</p><p>Cloud yelped in surprise as they cut through his skin like it was paper. A low rumble came from the Alpha’s chest as he held on to him like prey. Cloud’s body stilled on instinct, and his head spun when an oddly intoxicating feeling flushed his whole system.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud held his breath in aroused anticipation as the larger body shifted under him. A beat. </p><p>And then the Alpha’s hips thrust up into him. Hard. Cloud keened, still held in place, close to that sculpted chest. The demon stood corrected. Cloud had bitten more than he could chew. And he regretted nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He was hardly able to support himself by his own strength anymore as the beast drove on relentlessly. Cloud bit his own hand to muffle his cries of pleasure when the last restraint in him snapped and he finally came loose. He cried in blissful overstimulation as he finally fell over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Voice choked and desperate, Cloud drifted off into a higher plane as the large body under him rode him through his orgasm.</p><p>They were both shaken then and with another feral growl spilled something warm, inside of him. With it came a surge of hot ecstasy and possessiveness. His Alpha had given to him. All his affection and care and more...</p><p> </p><p>A feeling of strain slowly bloomed deep within Cloud’s belly.</p><p>The knot… Cloud mewled. </p><p>He didn’t know if he could take any more. The cock itself was so large already. </p><p> </p><p>The beast’s jaws still clasped tight within Cloud’s neck. The blonde lay very still, panting, his body limp in the aftershocks of his orgasm, hoping that he would not burst. </p><p> </p><p>He felt something else instead. Had to stifle another outcry of pleasure when the knot suddenly stimulated him at all the right places. He had thought that his orgasm was over, but perhaps he had been wrong - or perhaps this was the second one. He couldn’t compute anymore, as his body just took all that he was offered and the beast below him seemed to be a gift that kept on giving, while Cloud wined and shuddered in bliss.  </p><p> </p><p>Cloud had lost all concept of time. </p><p>He yelped when sharp teeth were finally withdrawn from his neck. A rough tongue licked affectionately over his sore skin. Cloud just lay there and let his Alpha tend to him. Sighed when some tender kisses found his tormented skin next.</p><p> </p><p>The taller man shifted again, sat up with the blonde knotted tightly to him. Cloud’s head fell forward and on his shoulder, as he sat there in this tight embrace. The Silver ran his hands over the blonde’s back. Up and down.     </p><p> </p><p>Cloud found the moon and the stars again and wondered how loud they both had been. If any of the guests had heard them. And if anyone had followed them here. Behind the walls of the rose garden and under Clouds dress, all they had done felt private and forbidden at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his head a little. The beast’s heartbeat sounded strong and steady in his ear. Everything about him was calming. The only thing Cloud had to be careful with was how he handled his inner walls. </p><p>“Gaia, I am filled…,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>His partner chuckled under him. “Wasn’t that what you wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…,” this was not the right moment to turn red again. “I did. You’re just… quite a handful.” </p><p> </p><p>They were both grinning at each other suddenly and Cloud loved what those green eyes looked like when they were filled with joy. He wished suddenly that there could be a way to see that delighted expression more often. </p><p> </p><p>Better not to think about that.</p><p>Cloud averted his eyes and leaned into the taller man’s shoulder again. There was no reason to become sentimental, now. The night was still young. And he would not allow for anything to ruin that moment. He had hardly ever felt so satisfied and comfy in his life and wanted to experience every last bit of it. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They’re not done with sharing affections, yet. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Right Where We Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gaia help me I will need yet ANOTHER chapter to wrap this scene up properly,<br/>since those two simply can't keep their hands off each other! </p><p>I followed them where they wanted to go, and they wanted to have more smut and then there were...</p><p>feelings! :O</p><p>And now I am in a glass case of emotions, argh!</p><p>But I swore to myself I would not take a break until I had driven that story to a certain point, and that point is not reached yet, argh.<br/>(Those two are killing me XD )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for leaving me so many kudos last time!<br/>I was so happy to see them in my inbox every morning!</p><p>Also, if any one of you feels brave enough to leave me a comment after this second round of smut -<br/>I would be eternally grateful!</p><p>(If you have any questions or anything is unclear in regards to worldbuilding or story, please bring it up!<br/>I rather see you ask and I then rewrite a little here and there than having people confused. XD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>5 Right Where We Belong</h2><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cloud had never been so aware of his own sensuality. Not in any other night spent with any other partner, not during any other heat, not ever. In hindsight, what he had done before seemed to him now like a necessary evil. Denying that he had enjoyed his past hookups would be a lie, though. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that getting through his heats was so much easier when he had someone around to “assist” him with what had to be done. And he had marveled in feeling wanted and having such a wide range of possible partners to choose from. Tried out something new every time. But he had never felt as satiated and completed as he felt now.</p><p> </p><p>And it began to dawn on him that this most likely had something to do with his partner’s otherness. That, even though ShinRa society scolded the silver-haired man as a demon, as being lesser and not worthy, there was something within Cloud’s own Cetra existence that seemed to resonate deeper with someone like him than with any human Alpha he had met before. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud sighed as he leaned at the beast’s shoulder. What a shame it was, that he had not met him earlier. That it had had to happen now when he was about to get married to someone else. For political reasons. For his country. He’d still rather it would be for love, too. He ran his hand over the Silver’s bare chest. Mapping it. So he wouldn’t forget what it felt like once they had to part ways. His touch was tender, innocent.</p><p> </p><p>And at the same time he was so very aware of the way in which they were still linked together under the layers of his dress. That the beast was still buried so deep inside of him that when he flinched a muscle, he could feel him ever so prominently pressing against his inner walls. Just a little was already enough to send hot jolts through his body. He made the sweetest little noises then and was met by a gentle kiss to his lips, his chin, his forehead…</p><p> </p><p>They sat like that and rested. Nothing but the quiet sounds of their breaths and a shuffle of fabric on fabric every now and then. The demon’s even heartbeat under Cloud’s cheek. Gentle hands in his hair and at his back. </p><p> </p><p>Those strong hands took him by the hip later, lifted him like he weighed nothing and Cloud blushed when the Silver carefully withdrew himself from within him. Shuddered when slick - and something else - ran down his inner thigh. There had just been too much of all of it. He wouldn’t be able to keep it all inside of him, no matter how much he wanted to. And his panties were ruined entirely anyway. So there was nothing to keep the slicks at bay. To make him not remember what they had just done.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud’s face grew even hotter when he thought of how dirty and forbidden all of this was. And how just that was what excited him so much. The Silver caught that look on Cloud’s face, and pulled him in for another kiss. A kiss so wanton Cloud could hardly believe that they had just made love about half an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to help you with this?” The beast asked gently when he broke the kiss. Cloud knew what he meant. He had a handkerchief in his hand. The blonde nodded slowly and sat up, supporting his weight with his knees, as the Alpha slid his arm under the dress again. A gentle hand ran the soft fabric over Cloud’s thighs. Slowly. Way too slowly. Enjoying this way too much. Cloud tugged at his lower lip again as the touch made his heat bloom once more. Making him want to feel the silky touch in other regions, too.</p><p> </p><p>The Silver caught his gaze and gave him that devilish grin that he loved and hated. He was enjoying the tease way too much. Cloud shuddered. He would not beg, he wasn’t that desperate. Not yet. He held the Silver’s gaze instead. How he studied him. Eyes darting to that point of his body, and then back to his face. Cloud would not give him what he wanted to see until he finally touched him <em> there </em>. He would make him work for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see.” The beast said at last. He leaned in and caressed Cloud’s sore neck again. Possessively. Claiming. And then he whispered into Cloud’s ear again. “Greedy. So, so greedy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud released a shuddering breath. Decided then that this was the perfect moment to tease back. Be the one who whispered seductively into the other’s ear for once. “You’re lucky that this is the last day of my heat.” He started, voice soft as silk. “Or I’d just destroy your sorry demon cock with all my pent-up need.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>Dang the Silver was not doing that for the first time. Of course, he wasn’t. If Cloud had learned one thing about him, then that the man possessed self-control and experience. And he was not going to let that slide, no matter how much he wanted to touch Cloud.</p><p> </p><p>“You can bet your dick on it,” Cloud said bravely. “I’d ride you until your lights went out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to see you try.” Was an amused half muttered whisper against his neck, hot breath ghosting over the pulsing bite mark.</p><p> </p><p>“If you behave and be good, I might reward you with another date.” Cloud purred. Just to bite his lip the moment he had said it. His next heat would be when he already was…</p><p> </p><p>But the words were out. And taking them back now would be - it would be…</p><p>The blonde shuddered when he was finally touched where he wanted it the most. His rational thinking went out of the window as his mind zeroed in on what mattered most to him that very moment. Which was that hand on his cock, his entrance next. He knew that he was being watched, studied intensely as he threw his head back and bucked into the touch. Holding on to strong shoulders again.</p><p> </p><p>“I must apologize.” The Silver said with that odd edge in his voice. “It just thrills me way more than you could fathom - to tease you.” There was something else in his scent that he did not say. That below all these layers of a civilized appearance and beautiful clothes, he was a wild creature. Pure and untainted in his feral nature. Cloud would have to work hard to tame him and he would enjoy every moment of the blonde’s struggle to reign him in.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud wanted to say all that and more but instead, all he managed to was blurt “oh, fuck…!”</p><p>He held on tighter to his Alpha with a shudder. Breathing hotly as he moved against his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea,” the beast said under him. “What I would give to see you at the peak of your heat.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud whined at his touch. And at the words he said. The issue was that he didn’t feel at all like he was on the last day of his heat. Not even close. Since he had met the beast, everything he had felt and done had just stacked up to unknown heights. He could only imagine how bad it would be with someone like the Silver around, to be at the peak of his heat. Just the thought of it drove him wild.</p><p> </p><p>The Silver touched him again at that one sweet spot where he loved it so much and he nearly toppled over. His legs were shaking that much already.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised to be good to you… ,” the Silver said softly. He gathered Cloud in his arms, repositioned himself, and gently guided him to lay down on his back. He collected the dress then, enough to move it out of the way. Looked back at Cloud with those stunning green eyes. “So I will be good to you.”</p><p> </p><p>He held Cloud’s gaze as he lowered his head. Traced his tongue over his shaft and Cloud bucked up so hard that the Silver had to grab him by the hips and restrain him. He grinned back at the blonde, though. All too eager to explore.</p><p> </p><p>And yet at the same time he knew where Cloud wanted it most, needed it most. And avoided that spot on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>”You... you are… fuck…,” Cloud moaned. The way in which the Silver trailed his tongue over his shaft while looking at him in that feral way was so too much already. </p><p> </p><p>“I am what? Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You want that punishment…,” Cloud managed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I am counting on it,” the beast said gently. That teasing undertone again in his voice as he played with Cloud’s tip.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop stalling, then…,” Cloud stammered. “You know where… you know where I need it…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…,” the Silver changed the angle of his head. “Indeed I do.”</p><p>He waited again for a torturous long moment. Cloud arched when his rough tongue finally circled his entrance. Whined when it tipped inside of him, tasting him. His hands searched helplessly for something to hold on to as the Alpha ate him out. He clawed at his wrists finally, while his body bucked and arched relentlessly under his care.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet,” the Alpha mused. “You taste so sweet...”</p><p> </p><p>The words filled Cloud’s sex-ladden brain with only more ecstasy. He moaned in abandon, twitched in the Alpha’s strong grip, wanting to buck into him with all he had, yet restrained by too much strength to see it through fully. Which only excited him more. It was like a vicious circle. All the things that turned him on united within one single person.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t…,” Cloud started, but lost the trail.</p><p>The Silver did not make another witty comment this time. He increased his pace instead, driving the blonde on, and Cloud cried desperately when he flew over the edge with rampant pace. Came for the second time this night. Yelped in frustration when those full lips were suddenly taken from his entrance, and gasped hotly when the tip of the demon’s cock brushed against it instead.  </p><p> </p><p>This time he couldn’t gather himself. The cock went right in. Ridges brushing all over his inner walls, driving on his orgasm. He threw his arms around the Silver’s back, holding on to him like for deer life. Their gazes suddenly locked and Cloud drowned in those feline-like eyes. At how they ate him whole as the beast drove into him. Pulling out his full length, just to thrust back in, linger there for a beat, and drive right back out.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud cried out with each sweet thrust he was given. The intensity ramping itself up so much more now that it happened during his orgasm. An orgasm that had partly been denied to him the first time. Since the other had driven his teeth into his skin right there and then.</p><p> </p><p>But this time, his Alpha had every intention to be good. To please him to his fullest. He got a hold of Cloud’s leg. Lifted it up and over his shoulder. The new angle gave him a bit more room to move over Cloud on the narrow bench and it trapped the blonde’s cock right between their bodies. He mewled at the overstimulation but couldn’t stop himself from meeting every thrust with a thrust of his own.</p><p> </p><p>And Cloud knew something else, too. He would not last. Not with all that urgency between them. Not with his heat reaching those unknown heights. Not with all this greed and hunger raging through his system.</p><p>He tried to say it, but all words were failing him. “Please…”</p><p>He stared back into his Alpha’s eyes, moaning, arching, unable to gather enough brainpower to form a coherent sentence. <em> Be good to me! </em></p><p>He could not say it with words. <em> Be good to me and only me! </em></p><p>“Knot me…” </p><p> </p><p>This time the Alpha was the one who tugged his lips. As though the way in which Cloud was begging him was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. And he was so, so willing to give. Cloud stared at him and at the way he looked as he came undone. At how his eyes fluttered shut, and his head hung low as he fought back the urge to sink his teeth into Cloud’s neck again once he reached his peak. They were both shaking violently when he drove into him relentlessly as he came, filling him with his warmth once again. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so good to me…,” Cloud praised, then his words got drowned by another gutterly moan. </p><p> </p><p>And then there was this other feeling again. Of being filled rapidly. His body was shaken all over again when the pleasure from the unfolding knot came to life deep within him.</p><p> </p><p>And with it something else too built up suddenly and he clawed at the Alpha’s back helplessly, not even knowing anymore what to do with himself, how to deal with his urge, this thing that was clawing itself brutally through his system and he did not understand it since he had never felt it before. All he knew was that he needed him closer, he needed to scent him, needed to...</p><p> </p><p>He pulled at the Silver desperately, did not lessen his grip until they were finally flush together. His body rocked by all the sensations of being filled and touched just at all the right spots, and then the Alpha’s scent coming from his neck, his neck and…</p><p> </p><p>Cloud’s jaw snapped shut before he could even blink. <em> Mine! </em> His heat sang triumphantly. <em> He is mine! </em> He bit down harder. Heard a muffled sound of pleasure through his haze as the Alpha stilled. Held himself in that way. That way which was so perfect to Cloud, as it fueled his inner fire and it raged on and on.</p><p> </p><p>Until.</p><p>He tasted something sweet and…</p><p>His head swam again. It was so sweet, so very sweet. </p><p>And he was his. He had claimed him. </p><p> </p><p>In all his being. As strong and big and feral as he was and at the same time so willing to give and to protect and be there for him and only him... </p><p> </p><p>He was perfect.</p><p>Cloud did only loosen his bite when his jaw started hurting.</p><p>He unhooked his teeth, that sweet taste still in his mouth. And followed the next drive that hit him. The drive to lick over the sore spot, take all that sweetness in. </p><p>The Silver made an ecstatic little sound when Cloud tasted his skin where he had just bitten him. It was a little shy at first and then the blonde gently tasted more of him. Until it had stilled. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud sighed, and let his head fall back on the bench. Only now that he had done all of this, had given in to the full urgency and drive of his heat, his body finally felt like he had done all that had needed to be done. </p><p>“Gaia…,” he breathed.</p><p>There was no reply. Only a kiss to his lips. Sweet and tender.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is what I taste like…,” his Alpha had the warmest smile on his face. </p><p>He then licked over Cloud’s sore neck again. It sent shivers down his spine. “This is you,” he said suddenly, kissing Cloud again and he tasted something like… </p><p> </p><p>“Honey…,” Cloud said softly. </p><p>“And you are like…, “ he thought for a moment, trying to place it. </p><p>“Blackberries and… </p><p>vanilla… and… I can’t quite place it…” </p><p> </p><p>His head was too hazy to know for sure. </p><p> </p><p>He knew one other thing, though. </p><p>The Alpha felt good. </p><p>He felt right. </p><p>And he was his.</p><p>He was <em> his </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Gaia…</p><p>What had he done…?</p><p>They now were …</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit…” Cloud said slowly. Eyes fixed on the walls above them, dressed in roses.</p><p> </p><p>The Silver rose an eyebrow in question, ducked his head when suddenly a loud bang in the sky engulfed them both in soft silver light. He looked around, distressed and Cloud figured that loud noises such as this might have a different meaning to the demon than to Cloud himself. He ducked his head again when another loud bang exploded above them in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the fireworks.” Cloud had forgotten all about them. They had been announced for midnight. Which would mean that the gardens would be flooded by curious guests any moment now. He gently put a hand into silver hair. His Alpha calmed at his touch and scent. “We should get dressed before anyone sees us.”  </p><p> </p><p>The Silver nodded to that. It was surprisingly easy to detangle from him. Cloud watched his face with worry. The uneasy expression that rested on it when the next fireworks illuminated the sky. And then, suddenly, it was as though someone had pulled a switch, and the distressed expression was gone. Cloud felt engulfed by something dark suddenly.</p><p>It said <em> safety </em>, but he couldn’t quite place it.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde took a step forward, reaching out to close some buttons of the Silver’s shirt. Felt his hands at his back then, as he brought the corset in order. It wasn’t at its best state, but it was dark enough out here that hopefully, nobody would notice. And they were both engulfed by this dark presence now that made Cloud feel protected and hidden from view…</p><p> </p><p>And then there was this soft something brushing over his arm. And a small rustling noise. Cloud froze. That wasn’t a hand. That was… oh. </p><p> </p><p>The wing. Cloud stared. It was so big. By Gaia. It was huge! </p><p>It hardly fit with them under the roof, almost looked caged within the walls of the tiny rose garden’s labyrinth. And it had those beautiful thick, black feathers. They were frighteningly huge but all Cloud could think of when he saw them was safety, comfort, and… a need to tend to them.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud met his Alpha’s gaze again, uncertainty in his eyes. He knew what he had signed up for, hadn’t he? Still, he did not want to touch his partner at his most private parts without his consent. The Silver smiled softly. He lifted his wing a little, presenting. Flaring his feathers. </p><p> </p><p>He courted him. Again. And with the wing out it was so unfiltered and primal. So pure. The beast presenting himself in everything he was. In all of his otherness. Cloud blushed at the honor of being trusted so much. To be permitted to see all of this and even lay a hand on it.</p><p> </p><p>He reached out for the feathers closest to his shoulder. Sturdy and strong enough to carry a man of the Silver’s size. They were so very soft at the same time. Delicate enough to make him want to cuddle up in that wing and sleep off all his after heat drowsiness. </p><p> </p><p>“Just why would they call you a demon when you had something like that?” Cloud breathed.</p><p> </p><p>He was pulled in close suddenly. By the wing’s embrace. It curled around him, and he leaned his face into the feathers. So warm and soft and safe. His Alpha purred gently. Basking in Cloud’s acceptance. “What would you call me, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel,” Cloud said without thinking twice. </p><p>Green eyes lit up - if in surprise or joy was hard to tell. </p><p><br/>
“No one has ever called me that.”</p><p>Cloud’s Alpha said sternly. </p><p>“They would never allow me to be anything else than…”</p><p>But he interrupted himself. Suddenly sad.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud leaned into him fully. Framed his face with his hands.</p><p>“May I…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud got a hold of the mask and lifted it carefully. He skipped a breath. Yes, angels didn’t have slit eyes but he…</p><p>“You are beautiful…,” Cloud breathed and knew that even if his Alpha’s face had looked less like that of a dark angel - if it had been scarred like his body was at some places, even if something with it had been off or deformed. He would still be the most gorgeous man he had ever laid his eyes on. “My angel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, yeah...  mating bites work a bit differently in this world,  and are actually a mutual thing, lol!</p><p>Since biting, in general, is fun and I wouldn't want to take that from them entirely,<br/>so they can basically fool around until they do "the thing" to each other. But even then it can of course happen when they are caught in the act so to speak XDD<br/>Plus I was looking for an easy way to explain how Cloud was not mated yet. *fingerguns*</p><p>Wanted to add something else but brain empty all of a sudden.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Could Be My Unintended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a chapter in which Sephiroth is depressed - he has been groomed his whole life to believe that he is “lesser than”, and to make it even worse I added separation sickness into the mix.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(PS: Sephiroth is not a virgin, but he was never permitted / given the chance to have a mate, so he doesn’t exactly understand what they both did in the heat of that night, and so he doesn’t know - at the moment - what a pair bond is, either.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>6 You Could Be My Unintended</h2><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Cloud,” the name had a divine sound to it when he orated it like that. </p><p>Sephiroth sat on his make-shift nest; a couple of furs and blankets, some feathers here and there, and watched the flames dance in his small fireplace. </p><p> </p><p>The apartment was hardly more than one room and a small bathroom.</p><p>His furniture was old and used, but it still did the job. </p><p>He had a table, and two chairs, a shelf and some books and even a collection of small odd objects that he had collected throughout his military service.</p><p>He owned a cabinet, too. And clothes that weren’t a military uniform.</p><p> </p><p>All of this was a sign of how much his General trusted him, of how much ShinRa trusted him.</p><p>It was nearly nothing, yet it was more than others of his kind could ever hope for. </p><p> </p><p>The place might be small, and bear hardly any things, but it was his. And he could come here whenever he was not on a mission. They had been stationed here for so long, at the borders that meant the last threshold to taking Wutai, that it almost felt like home.</p><p> </p><p>A home that he had been willing to risk. All of it. </p><p>When he thought about it in hindsight, now that his body had calmed and the burden of the drive that the other’s heat had awakened in him had finally been sated, it was the most foolish thing he had ever done.</p><p> </p><p>He had been willing to take all the hard work, all that he had accomplished over the years, and throw it all away. For someone he had just met. For Cloud. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm….,” he chuckled. “Foolish. So, so foolish.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the mask had come off, and Cloud had called him his angel, accepting him in all he was, he had understood why he had been willing to risk it all. Being around Angeal and Genesis had dampened his pain. It had hidden what was brooding under the surface, but the flame had never died completely. Cloud had rekindled it that night, made it burn as brightly as it hadn’t for years.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time Cloud had uncovered Sephiroth’s loneliness. A loneliness that ate away at him slowly and that became harder and harder to ignore each passing day. Torturous and cruel in its nature.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered vaguely that he used to live in a pack before he was caught. He was a pup back then. He couldn’t remember much of how it had been before his captivity, though.</p><p>All he knew was that it was warm and safe with his pack and with his mother. And that she had fought with all she had to protect him when the soldiers came.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what had happened to her and the others once they had been caught. If they were lucky, they were serving the military somewhere. If not, they had been sent to the mines. ShinRa never disclosed any information with the “demon army” when it came to how many others of their kind were serving and where they were stationed. Every now and then a demon would pass another one of their kind on the battlefields, but were not permitted to engage beyond mission objectives.</p><p>ShinRa seemed to fear a possible mutiny more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned darkly at that. How good was a group of demons, robbed of their second wing and of a part of their power, against battalions of heavily armed ShinRa soldiers? ShinRa was most likely just using his kind until they could fight no more. And then they would discard them anyway. Demons were not meant to ever settle down and find a partner, or even have a family. They were not intended to find peace and love with a significant other. Simply because of what they were. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Last night, out there in the safe sanctuary of their rose garden, Sephiroth had seen why. When suddenly with all of what he was, he had shifted towards catering to that precious being that he now wanted to call a part of his life. How the bond that had unfolded between them had suddenly overshadowed all that he had accomplished so far.</p><p> </p><p>He had reached for the blonde’s cheek, brushed over soft skin with his gloved thumb, then. He just had to see his face, too. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud, as though he had heard the call, gave him a soft nod of approval and Sephiroth got a hold of the mask. Pulled it off carefully - and saw nothing but beauty, then.</p><p>“You are stunning…”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde had smiled back warmly and ran his fingers through Sephiroth’s feathers. All the way up to that sensitive spot where the appendage protruded from his back. As though he had just known where to touch him. Where he would like it most. It had sent a jolt of hot pleasure through his whole body. Made him shudder at the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“And so are you,” Cloud had said softly.</p><p>He had applied a little more pressure to that sweet spot then and Sephiroth had almost lost it. </p><p> </p><p>Angeal, him, and Genesis. They groomed each other’s wings during moulting season. But they never dared to do anything beyond that - anything that could be mistaken for them being too close to each other. Too afraid they were, all three of them, to be seen as a pack and be separated because of it.</p><p> </p><p>So Sephiroth had stared at the blonde, heart beating wildly in his chest while Cloud touched him in ways he could never afford to allow anyone to touch him. </p><p> </p><p>His whole body had been shuddering as he took every touch in. And then those delicate words echoed in his mind. <em> My angel. </em></p><p> </p><p>That anyone could ever see him as something like that…</p><p>His whole existence was far from being angelic. He was a monster hidden behind a pretty human face and he knew that all too well from all that he had seen and experienced throughout his life. Angels weren’t torn from their families and held in cages. Angels were seen as heavenly beings, cherished and idolized.</p><p> </p><p>And here Cloud was, turning the narrative on its head just by saying two simple words.</p><p>
  <em> My angel. </em>
</p><p>He wanted to be that and more. It was so sweet and yet so forbidden.</p><p> </p><p>He had run his hands over the blonde’s arms carefully and then taken his hands. “I am aware that asking you this is most certainly quite inappropriate,” he had begun. “But I’d forever regret it if I did not ask you this.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud had just looked back at him warmly, as though he had already known what was coming.</p><p>Sephiroth had gathered all his wits and coyly spoken the words. “Should we leave and… just spend the rest of the night together? I… am aware that I can’t offer much. I have only myself to give and a warm nest and perhaps a breakfast in the morning… if that is… what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence had stretched between them. He had still held Cloud in his tender embrace, his huge black wing gently curled around him. Cloud had looked as though he was considering, and then he had sighed in that soft and enthralling way, had looked back at him and said “I’d like that,” and Sephiroth’s heart had nearly jumped out of his chest. </p><p> </p><p>It was all he had needed to hear. He had lowered his head and kissed Cloud again. Reveled in his touch, his scent, his affection. The blonde’s arms had wrapped around his neck once more and held him as he pressed himself close against his body.</p><p> </p><p>Then his hands had found Sephiroth’s wing and caressed it again, making him purr in pleasure.</p><p>All of this had made his mind wander to places. Gave him ideas of what he wanted to do. And of how he wanted to worship his lover once he had taken him back to his nest. Where they could be on their own entirely. Tucked away safe and secure from the world. If only for one night.</p><p> </p><p>When they had finally broken the kiss, his head swam in delight. He had reluctantly taken a step back and freed Cloud from his wing’s embrace. Forced himself to retract it, even though he didn’t want to. But he couldn’t walk the ball with it on open display. It would distress the guests and just set them on his case.</p><p> </p><p>They had both put their masks back on and then he had given himself and Cloud one last check to make sure that their clothes were in order before he had allowed for them both to step out of the labyrinth. They had been arm in arm again. Pretended to be just two bystanders, here to see the fireworks, while in reality he was picking the best route for them to leave the premises as unsuspiciously as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“I…,” he had chuckled as a thought crossed his mind suddenly. “I’m afraid I must apologize to you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud had given him a quizzing look. There was a hint of fear in it. As though he was worried that the silver-haired demon could change his mind and send him on his way suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t even exchanged our names.”</p><p>Sephiroth added quickly. “I should have introduced myself the moment we began talking…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that important…,” the blonde said suddenly, and Sephiroth wondered why he would not want to share his name. Perhaps this was just a one-night stand after all. He had mentioned that he hadn’t done this for the first time. So as heartbreaking as this was, his partner was most certainly used to picking Alphas to assist him with his heat and didn’t want to make any commitments. Not yet. That was sad, of course, but Sephiroth could accept it. </p><p> </p><p>There still was a chance that his partner liked him enough to want to tell him his name by the end of their union, though. And even if he didn’t, then Sephiroth would at least have been lucky enough to spend a night with someone as precious as him.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” he had said slowly. Doing his best to not sound too disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle touch to his cheek had torn him from his thoughts, then. Deep blue eyes, worried now, glanced back at him. He saw how the blonde took a deep breath and then gathered himself. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that, that was rude of me. Can we start over?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would appreciate that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Cloud. I mean… I’m Cloud.”</p><p> A beat of flaring light. Firework blooming bright above them. </p><p> </p><p>“Sephiroth.”</p><p>Darkness again.</p><p>“I serve ShinRa’s army.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud inhaled sharply. As though he had already known the answer but hoped for it to be different. Sephiroth had hoped for it to be different, too. That he could be someone like Rufus Shinra and just <em> claim </em> Cloud as his and then take him to his pompous mansion. But all he could do, all he ever had to offer, was barely more than himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware that this is not much…,” Sephiroth had started, but Cloud squeezed his hand then. His blue eyes were filled with so much warmth that Sephiroth thought that he could do anything. That his upbringing mattered less than he had thought. That truly all that counted was meeting the right people, even when you were someone like him. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He did not take Cloud home with him.</p><p>Once they had made it to the gates of the gardens, about to slip away, someone had called Cloud’s name and the blonde had stopped right in his tracks.</p><p>Turned around and… two young women had beckoned Cloud to join them. </p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth had waited. Seen how Cloud had discussed something with them.</p><p>Overheard snippets of what they said. About something the two young ladies had found at the ball that was so exciting that they had to share the good news with their best friend now. He had seen Cloud struggle. How he had asked if this could wait, and then how the other two had looked at him. Sephiroth knew then that it was over. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde had come back to him, his two friends kept some distance as they followed. </p><p>Cloud had then taken Sephiroth’s hands again. “I am so sorry. But I must leave. Something has come up…,” he had started. “I know… you’re probably disappointed…. I am, too. But I can’t... I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Cloud had stared to the ground at that and all that Sephiroth had wanted to do was comfort him. He freed one of his hands and gently lay it on Cloud’s cheek, releasing a wave of soothing scents as he did so. As much as he wanted to spend the whole night in delightful sin with the blonde, he wanted to protect and comfort him, too. If only just for a moment. If just by one small gesture of confidence. </p><p> </p><p>“Do what you have to do,” Sephiroth had said to him. “We can always meet again at another time.”</p><p>But Cloud’s eyes had seemed even sadder when these words were out and the demon couldn’t comprehend why. “I promise that I will find you,” Sephiroth had added quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud smiled back at him, but it was fake. He had held the demon’s gaze for a painfully long moment. And then he had nodded slowly and then withdrawn himself from him. “Later, then…”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth nodded in return. “Later.”</p><p> </p><p>The two ladies had taken Cloud in their midst again. The blonde had looked over his shoulder for one last time and then he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth had sighed deeply. </p><p>He had stared into the darkness that unfolded itself beyond the pretty gardens and the happy fireworks until he had felt a familiar presence and his eyes darted around to meet those of Genesis. And at how he stared back at the other Alpha demon… with all that resentment that seemed to pool out of his every fibre… it wasn’t a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was for the better that Sephiroth had not left the ball with Cloud. He had been gone from the main hall for a while, but he could always say that he had just been around the gardens to watch the fireworks. And he would most certainly be believed. By pretty much anyone. Except  Genesis. Genesis wouldn’t be fooled. </p><p> </p><p>Genesis, who still gazed back at him darkly as Sephiroth stepped closer.</p><p>“I hope you’ve had your fill,” the auburn-haired demon had said bitterly. “And before you ask. I covered for you.”</p><p><br/>
“I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Genesis. I couldn’t have hoped for a better friend than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth bit his lip at that. As much as he wanted to fire back and say that he had never asked Genesis to take any risks for him in the first place, he knew well that their kind could not afford any missteps. Not a single one. So instead he said, “I am in your debt, old friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Genesis had sneered at that, crossed his arms over his chest, and pretended to watch the fireworks. “Do yourself and me a favor and don’t meet with them on the job again. And you better don’t let ShinRa know about your discovery, either. They would separate you two before you could even blink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, though? He’s not human.” Sephiroth had said, surprised at how small his voice sounded. </p><p> </p><p>“Humans have first claims on Omegas regardless of their race. They’re precious - you know that. And we, old friend, are too tainted to be with anyone. Even if they are of our kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do not seriously believe that?” </p><p> </p><p>“I believe what I see, Sephiroth.</p><p>And that is our kind on the battlefields or in the mines. I have never seen any mated couples or even demonic pups. Not since I have been…”</p><p> </p><p>Separated from his pack. That was what Genesis had wanted to say but didn’t. They all shared the same fate when it came to that. </p><p> </p><p>“I will be careful,” Sephiroth had said and Genesis had nodded slowly.</p><p>As eccentric as the redhead may be, Sephiroth could not imagine having a better friend than him. He had been so reckless and selfish and Genesis had covered for him regardless.  </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Regardless of what Genesis and Sephiroth had talked about in the gardens - when Sephiroth had finally arrived home that night, he had felt delightfully satiated deep within him. As though a hunger that he had been suffering from for years had finally been stilled. </p><p> </p><p>He had lay down in his nest and felt the furs with greater intensity than ever before all around him. He had carefully touched the sore spot at his neck and smiled. Spread out his wing lazily and it had still smelled of Cloud. So had his body. The scent was soothing. It filled him with content.</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep happily. And when he woke the next morning, he still had that fuzzy bliss in his mind and soul. Genesis had noticed it, too. That something was different. That he was happier than usual, and calmer, too.</p><p> </p><p>On the second night, he ventured to his nest and felt a rush of happiness run through his body when he discovered that some of Cloud’s scent, which had transferred from his own body onto the furs, was still lingering. He had thrown himself into the furs, closed his eyes, and once he had imagined that he was no longer alone, had happily fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>On the third night, however, Cloud’s scent had begun to fade even more and Sephiroth found himself staring at the furs with a gap in his heart that screamed loneliness and desperation. There wasn’t much that could be done to keep that scent with him. He had already folded the furs when he had been gone over the day. But it would just slowly postpone the inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>He had rolled into a ball and wrapped his wing around himself to feel less lonely and forsaken. Unconsciously, his hands had traveled to his back, had touched the scar where the other wing should have been, and he thought bitterly of how crippled he was. He couldn’t fly anymore, ShinRa had made sure of that. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that moment that the safest way to keep Cloud safe, to protect him from ShinRa’s greedy grasp, would be to never see him again. Thinking of that saddened him to no end. But it would break him only more if ShinRa got their hands on him.</p><p>  </p><p>It took him hours to fall asleep. The next morning he had looked beaten and stressed. And again, Genesis had noticed. And, in his ever so charming way, had mentioned that Sephiroth had to do something to battle the sorry state he was in. Their next mission was coming up and he needed his friend at his best.</p><p> </p><p>And now, on the fourth night, he sat there, staring at the flames, not knowing what the hell was wrong with him. Had it only been a case of <em> finding something that you had always longed for for your whole life </em> this would be so much easier to handle. But there was something else at play here, too. </p><p> </p><p>There was something primal nagging at him. It pushed back his worries of what would happen to Cloud once ShinRa found him and replaced them with a longing that was nearly impossible to bear. An instinct that told him that he had to find Cloud for more reasons than one. That they had done something that night that had connected them in more ways than one. </p><p> </p><p>He had become restless enough to sneak into the archive to find out more about Cloud’s whereabouts. He had dug around until he had found a file that indicated to behold all the information he was seeking for. Without thinking twice, he had slipped the file under his robes and taken it with him.</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth had never stolen anything in his whole life. He had always been good, always followed the orders he was given. And now he was sitting here in his nest willing to once again throw all of his principles out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>He had never dared to look into demonic mating practices, but he understood that there was a reason why ShinRa did not want Alpha demons to engage into a pair bond. And when he considered the roller coaster his body had been in since he had seen Cloud, then, well... This was most likely what he and Cloud had done as they were caught in the act.</p><p> </p><p>The sore spot at his neck stung as though to confirm that his theory was correct. </p><p>And this meant that the real risk, the real danger here, was him, since he could not think reasonably anymore once his thoughts ventured to Cloud.</p><p> </p><p>He had to see him one more time to reverse the pair bond. </p><p>And then vow to never meet him again. </p><p>It would be Cloud’s best chance to keep his life in freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth took a deep breath as he finally found the bit of information that mattered most. He inhaled sharply. </p><p>This...</p><p>It was not what he had hoped to find here…</p><p>It was the worst possible outcome, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>ShinRa knew… </p><p>they knew… who Cloud was and more. </p><p>And they had already made a claim on him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys got an idea who will finally make his appearance in the next chapter?</p><p>Yep.<br/>Rufus Shinra.</p><p>Boy oh boy, it'll be interesting to write him.<br/>We'll get the first story twists incoming then, too.</p><p>PPS: The title of the chapter is a reference to Muse. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>